


[vid] Are You Out There? remaster

by starlady



Category: Contact (1997)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video, remaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/134465681696/source-contact-1997-audio-dar-williams-are">tumblr post</a>
</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starlady.dreamwidth.org/711370.html">Dreamwidth post</a></p></blockquote>





	[vid] Are You Out There? remaster

source: _Contact_ (1997)  
audio: Dar Williams, "Are You Out There?"  
length: 3:08  
stream: [**on Critical Commons**](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/starlady/clips/are-you-out-there-remaster#)  
download: [**135MB mp4 on mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/x56ze72o1c6zsn7/starlady_Are_You_Out_There-_remaster.mp4)

It's been a year of space exploration movies for me, and about seven months ago I found myself on a deep dive in the Vividcon database and other places, looking for vids of the same. When I found the entry for [](http://thatfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**thatfangirl**](http://thatfangirl.livejournal.com/) 's 2003 [Contact vid Are You Out There?](http://vidding.livejournal.com/43964.html), and tracked down a copy, I immediately wanted to remaster the vid so that more people could see it, because it's pretty great. With [](http://thatfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**thatfangirl**](http://thatfangirl.livejournal.com/) 's kind permission, I've at long last done my part of just that--the viewing is now up to you. With many thanks to [](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**eruthros**](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/) for providing my copy of the original vid and to [](http://mrquadcopter.tumblr.com)[**mrquadcopter**](http://mrquadcopter.tumblr.com) for beta watching my original draft, and above all to [](http://thatfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thatfangirl.livejournal.com/)**thatfangirl** , for making the vid and for letting me remaster it!

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/134465681696/source-contact-1997-audio-dar-williams-are)
> 
>  
> 
> [Dreamwidth post](https://starlady.dreamwidth.org/711370.html)


End file.
